


what is love

by Aa1434680



Category: TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, jeongmi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680





	what is love

俞定延趴在33楼的高楼上，望着对面楼的房间，她的目标正在进行一场激烈的性爱，男人趴在女人身上不断地摇晃着身体，肥胖的中年男子运动的时候身上的肥肉也跟着一抖一抖，是让人感觉极度恶心的画面，但是俞定延一秒也没有移开眼，豹子紧盯着她的猎物，旁边的水管有稍稍漏水，有节奏地滴答滴答，像是一个死亡倒计时，她把薄荷糖丢进嘴里，薄荷糖融化在口腔，凉度从舌尖蔓延到整个大脑，她在等待。

而后在咬碎薄荷糖的瞬间，她开了枪，黑色的枪口迸射出子弹，子弹打碎玻璃，与玻璃一同进入了男人的体内，他在性高潮的瞬间死亡，血红腥臭的脑浆从他那颗破碎的头颅上掉落在女人的脸上，隔着一层楼都能听见女人的尖叫，失去了生命力的肥胖的尸体压着她无法动弹，她被迫与恶心的脑浆处在同一空间，是对生命逝去的歌唱，指挥家在这边挥舞着指挥棒。

这边的俞定延收好了藏在小提琴盒子的狙击枪，现场没有留下一丝痕迹，水管仍然滴滴答答地滴着水，时间也没有任何停步，街上的路人仍然走向自己的目的地。

她用嘴将金丝边框眼镜打开，接下来她是一个预备要去演奏会的小提琴手，她身着一身干净优雅的白西装，短发利落地梳理到了耳后，她坐上电梯，其间不断有人进入，但没有人会发现，第二天新闻上公开缉拿捕捉的凶手就在他们身后，事实上没有人看见俞定延会联想到杀人如麻的杀手，她看起来与血腥丑恶无关，是优雅高贵的小提琴演奏者，不过奏的是死亡之歌。

她不管扮演什么身份都能够骗过别人，服务生，白领，记者，甚至是警察，她会用各种方式去接近你，在你达到快乐或恐惧的顶峰把你送向死神的怀抱里，不会很痛苦，她的恶趣味之一就是在别人最快乐的时候让别人死去，黑色的瞳孔注视你一闪而过的光是如何将你杀掉的想法，仅此而已，不要妄想她爱你，她不会对世人产生爱，用她的话来说，她爱的不是人，是神。

这个杀手爱着自己的雇主，并在这个畸形的关系中无法自拔，拥有独立思考自我意识的人到了名井南面前就会变成只会撒娇的大狗狗，她不要任何酬劳，她只要名井南见她，只要名井南的手抚摸上她的脸，她只要能感受到名井南的气息和温度，她什么都可以不要，她为了名井南将规则踩在底下，她接受名井南的任何一道指令而且从不失手，她最喜欢看着别人在她眼前死去，最好是四目相对，她能看到人类瞳孔里的挣扎，不甘，能看到他们的欲望，看着一切消逝，对于她来说，击杀的不是人类，而是虚无缥缈的欲望，她用他人的血液筑成桥，抵达名井所在的彼岸，名井是潮水也是火焰，把她淹没也把她燃烧。

她只渴求名井南爱她，即使是虚假的，她也愿意为此付出一切。

她走出酒店，踏出酒店的第一步，外面的热气毫不犹豫地笼罩着她，这个时候她想先去吃一碗冰淇淋，庆祝自己没有失手，她也没有失手过，也不是这么说，她失手过，她唯一放过的一个人，就是名井南，街道上的水泥路被太阳晒得发亮，她预备要去冰淇淋店的时候，看见一个老阿姨在卖糯米糍，她盯着看了很久很久，既不是要买，也不是不买，就只是看着，直到她的手机震动，她接起电话，名井南的声音通过小巧的电子设备传到她耳朵里。

“为什么一直盯着看”

“因为这样你就会给我打电话了”

名井南隔了几秒钟才开口，

“所以你不热吗？”

“还好，你不是喜欢吃糯米糍吗？就想到了”

“回家吧”

“你会来吗？”

对面的名井南唔了一声，不知道回答是或者不是，她挂掉了电话，俞定延收起手机，继续往冰淇淋店走去。

俞定延在18岁的时候遇到名井南，那个时候她刚被凑崎纱夏带进行，凑崎是个很厉害的杀手，杀人几乎不见血，凑崎不常用刀，什么趁手用什么，很难形容凑崎是什么，凑崎总是在变化，她说这是杀手的刚需，俞定延跟着她学到了很多，但是没有学会不要爱上雇主。

她还记得遇到名井南那天，她按照凑崎纱夏教她的，干脆利落地结束了那人的生命，人的温度在她手里缓缓下降，没有血迹，像只是睡着了，没有发出一点声音，她预备离开的时候，后面传来声音。

“足印没有擦干净呢”

她在下一个瞬间就转身掏出了枪，黑色的枪口对着说话的人，那人的表情没有变化，自顾自地说着话，像是眼前没有人拿着枪指着她，没有露出一点胆怯和恐惧，就只是平静。

“如果足印留下的话，就不是很完美了”

“你他妈谁啊？”

“噢，我叫名井南”

“然后呢？”

“是凑崎让我来找你的，她说你不错”

“事实证明好像差一点呢”

“关你屁事”

“要不要跟我”

“？”

“你帮我做事，我给你钱，很多很多的钱”

“小妹妹，你几岁啊？”俞定延看着眼前的女孩，脸上满是嘲弄。

名井南走过去，脚步很轻，几乎没有发出声音，俞定延看着名井南，她足够自信，她相信近身搏斗，眼前的人不是她的对手，而她错了。

名井南在下一秒钟就用一把刀抵在她的喉咙，要是停得时间再晚一点，俞定延的喉咙就会被划开，太快了，是无法想象的，柔弱的身躯能够迸发出如此爆发力，无法想象且无法抵御，你甚至都不知道她的刀是从哪里拿出来的。

“今年16岁，你个菜鸡，亏凑崎还夸你”名井南收回刀，

“任何时候都不要放松警惕”名井南看着俞定延开口，俞定延余惊还未消，她傻傻地望着名井南，这个时候她才发现名井南其实很漂亮。

“怎么样？要不要跟我？”俞定延傻傻地点了点头，她不知道这个决定影响了她的一生，俞定延也开启了自己的死亡倒计时。

俞定延后来才知道，名井南出身名门，她做杀手不过只是为了好玩，而且她天生就是做杀手的料，够残酷，够快，够稳，她毫无悬念地接受家里的黑事业，她不怕死，但是她不能死，所以她得找个人帮她，代替她去杀人。

名井南在跟她交代的时候，还在吃着冰淇淋，吊儿郎当的样子，一双腿在半空中晃来晃去。

“所以你听明白了吗？”

“大概明白了”

名井南把冰淇淋的残骸扔进垃圾桶，拍了拍手，就准备离开，俞定延没有反应地看着她，等到名井南走出几步，转过头说：

“白痴，不是说明白了，走啊”

“去哪啊？”

“测试”

俞定延跟着名井南来到一条街上，名井南停下来指着对面楼的二楼窗户说：

“那间房的，全杀掉，明晚之前”

说完名井南就走了。

在第二天月亮升起来之前，俞定延就完成了任务，她将屋里的人的手全都留下了一部分当作纪念品，她结束任务后，过了半个小时就收到一条短信，通知她到一个地方，是距离这里半个小时的海滩，她骑上摩托车驶向目的地，消失在夜色里。

她看见名井南坐在沙滩上，光着脚丫，面对着大海，皎洁的月光照耀在她脸上，不知道是月亮美，还是名井南美，俞定延更倾向于后者。

她屏蔽了大海，屏蔽了月亮，屏蔽了沙滩，屏蔽周围的一切，只留下身体感知。广阔的天地间只留下她和名井南，对方的一切像是浪潮一样像她扑来，她第一次体验到这种，脊椎像是触电，大脑的神经都被对方占据，她从此刻开始陷入。

她受雇于名井南，但是又不单纯的受雇，名井南总会找她玩，杀手无聊，作为继承人也很无聊，名井南总是能想出一些有趣的游戏，顺带还能带一把事业的那种，她策划了很多起看起来像是意外的杀人事件，当警察没有发现的时候，她从会在电视机前开心到崩起来，在人们眼里看起来是病态的扭曲的，但在俞定延眼里看起来却很美，她们是同类人，当她变得想要的更多的时候，她知道自己爱上了名井南，但她也很清楚，名井南不会爱上她。

名井南只爱自己，她爱自己爱到无法自拔，她可以因为满足自己的欲望而剥夺人的生命，她不在乎，她是个彻头彻尾的神经病。

她们第一次做爱的时候，也是名井南提出想要试试，在她眼里就是单纯的性爱，但是在俞定延眼里就像是一线生机或者是一丝希望，对于俞定延来说，这场性爱是名井南发出的信号，她有可能会爱上她，但是她错了。

对于名井南而言，她只是想体验那种感觉，高潮的，大脑一片空白的，让人失去思考能力的，身体的狂欢，大脑的享受，她什么都想试试而已。

名井南亲过来的时候，俞定延还在吃她的芒果糯米糍，甜腻的糯米糍混着冰凉的芒果，尚还没被牙齿物理消化的时候，就已经被名井南的舌头卷走了，对方的舌头灵活地钻入她的口腔，攻城略地且带走俘虏，芒果被俘虏了。

甜蜜又具有攻击力的吻，她们唇齿相交，体液里混杂着芒果的甜味，分开的时候，名井南的脸停在俞定延能看清她脸上绒毛的地方，名井南鼻息喷洒在她的脸上，俞定延的脸被对方的热气覆盖。

“想试试吗？跟我做爱”

俞定延毫不犹豫地点了点头，名井南的轻笑在房间里传开，她搂上俞定延的脖子，居高临下地看着她，

“你就这么喜欢我吗？”这是一句肯定句，名井南早就知道，她不会忽视那些充满爱意的眼神，她会将爱意转化成有用的东西，她不要爱，她只要爱的产物。

俞定延又点了点头，眼睛有些湿润，名井南不说的话，她也不会讲出来关于爱这个字眼，她不懂如何表达，爱太模糊了，她只知道跟随自己的意识走，她只知道她想和名井南在一起，做什么都好，帮她杀人也罢，帮她收拾残局好，为她牺牲奉献也好，但是她不会主动告诉名井南关于爱她的事情，因为她不懂爱。

因为不懂爱，所以不知道凑崎为什么会死，为什么会因为那个女人而死，为什么即使连死都觉得很幸福。

名井南在下一刻，用嘴唇碾过俞定延的嘴唇，她很用力，带着芒果甜腻的舌头滑进来，在窄小的口腔里追逐俞定延，口腔变成了教室，雇主在教导这个没接过吻的杀手如何接吻，舌头滑过口腔的时候是有些麻的感觉，像是触电，名井南仔细的探究俞定延口腔的每一寸，把她口腔内的空气一一掠夺，杀手不懂得换气，大脑有点缺氧，一种奇异的感觉从身体的每一个角落开始浮现，她只觉得快乐，原来这就是接吻的感觉，名井南咬住她的舌头的时候，疼痛从舌尖浮现，甜腻的血腥味在嘴里蔓延，正如名井南这个人一样，让你快乐又让你痛苦。

杀手逐渐在这个吻里找到了反击的方法，她回击，她用牙齿啃咬名井南的嘴唇，压住她的舌头，纠缠盘旋，两人分开的时候，抵着额头。

“比我想象中学得快，你会吗？”

没有人回答她，杀手的尖牙啃咬着雇主脖颈最脆弱的部分，她用湿润的舌头滑过动脉，还能感受到底下的跳动，她的鼻子蹭到名井南脖子的时候闻到的是她送给名井南的香水，名井南一直都在用，俞定延的心脏像是被人用手大力握住，挤出来一阵阵感动和酸涩，她的鼻子涌上一股气，眼睛有些发红，她轻轻地吮吸着名井南的脖子，在上面留下属于她的痕迹，像是烙印，像是将名井南放入她禁地里的标志。

两人脱去碍事的衣服，美好的酮体在空气中暴露无疑，处女的美不只是藏在于诗歌里，是真实的在人世间，眼前的身体就是最好的证明，俞定延大大小小受过几次伤，身上的疤痕在白皙的皮肤上有些明显，名井南轻轻地用指腹抚摸过她的伤口，像是这样就可以抚平对方的伤痛，她靠进俞定延的皮肤，嘴轻轻吹出热气，是比人类体温更高的热气，因为这股热气带着浓烈又滚烫的抚慰，让杀手变得脆弱，让杀手的眼泪溢出眼眶，她从来没被人这么对待过，没有人会这么做。

她在此刻觉得幸福。

名井南的双眼总是带着冷清的柔情，她是月光的载体，当她看向你，你会感觉你是被高高悬挂着的月亮注视着，但是又遥远又触不可及。

俞定延虔诚地吻上名井南的肩窝，而后又啃咬，舌头仔细描绘对方好看的锁骨，在凹陷处盘旋亲吻，像是人们朝圣时吻向大地，她滑落，用口腔包裹对方的胸肉，牙齿不轻不重擦过的时候，名井南会自发的有些颤抖，敏感的乳尖被啃咬的时候，名井南把腰身往上顶了下，被俞定延用手握住腰往下摁向自己，她们靠的更近，因为亲吻而温度上升的身体，贴合在一起，毫无缝隙，俞定延逐渐掌控主权，她将名井南放平在沙发上，用手滑过名井南的肋骨，茧子滑过皮肤的时候，会有些酥麻，在敏感的地带是一种刺激，俞定延用舌头在肚脐旁打转，名井南的身体不安地扭动，即使再聪明的人也会被快感所掌控，俞定延舌头抵达私密处的时候，名井南收缩的更厉害了，大腿不由自主地夹紧，俞定延用手托着她的大腿，开始用舌头探索从未有人来过的地带，舌头不只是在外面打转，它轻巧地伸进去，被穴肉夹着，灵活的手头在里头扭动，而洞穴的主人眼角已经溢出生理性的泪水，密密麻麻的快感一波波地冲击着她，从身体的私密处出发抵达全身，体液因为收缩而不断流出，俞定延起身的时候，嘴角还带着一丝透明液体，赤身裸体的少女的透明液体，是艺术家都无法描绘的肉体之美，肉体被赋予欲望，而少女是人类最美的产物。

俞定延有些忐忑地将修长的手指往里推，虽然已经足够湿润，但是没有人开辟过的甬道还是十分紧致，内壁紧抓住她的手指，她每动一下，名井南的表情即痛苦又快乐，她缓慢地开始抽动，每一下都很轻柔，等到名井南的表情逐渐缓和，她才开始尝试屈起手指，温热的甬道内突起点被指尖按压的时候，名井南抓住了她的手，名井南皱着眉头，但俞定延知道她是快乐的，她开始集中攻击那几个点，名井南更加不安的扭动，脸上是一派潮红，湿液从双腿交合处流出，穴肉吞吐不断进入的手指，褶皱包裹着手指不断变化，俞定延加快了自己的动作，每一下都很大力，她大力按压敏感点的时候，名井南倒吸了一口冷气，她大力抽动着手指的时候，名井南的头不安地摆动着，快感如潮水又如火焰，把名井南燃烧，她的思考能力开始崩塌碎裂，她只想要俞定延更快，更加用力，她的大脑一片空白，在俞定延越发越大力的抽动下，酥麻和酸涨一同浮现，快感被堆积，等待着一个点爆发，名井南的呻吟在房间里飘荡着，身体不受控制地开始颤抖，体液流出的更多，心脏剧烈的跳动，大脑短暂罢工，名井南高潮的时候，头扬起，像是一只优雅的黑天鹅，俞定延在她高潮的那一刻咬住了她的脖子，疼痛和高潮一起到达。

名井南把俞定延拉下来亲吻，她的动作很轻柔，轻喘着气。

她说：“谢谢你，” 而不是我爱你。

杀手闭上眼，眼泪缓缓流下来，打湿了自己的睫毛，滴落在对方的身体上。

是她太贪心了，名井南永远不可能属于她，贪心的人是会被自己惩罚的。


End file.
